1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to X-ray detector scanning and more particularly, to methods, computer-readable mediums, and systems for increasing efficiency in computed tomography (“CT”) scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some known computed tomography (“CT”) imaging system configurations, an X-ray source projects a fan-shaped or a cone-shaped beam, which is collimated to hit a linear or two dimensional array of detectors. The X-ray beam passes through an item being imaged. The beam, after being attenuated by the item, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated radiation beam received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of an X-ray beam by the item. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam intensity at the detector location. The intensity measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
Sometimes information from a detector will not be received for conversion into a CT image (e.g., due to a bad detector or lack of transmission of an output signal derived from an output of the detector(s)). Typically, when a CT image is generated using information from less than the appropriate number of detectors the generated image does not have the desired resolution. In an effort to acquire proper resolution, the scanner is typically placed “out of service” until it is repaired (e.g., by replacing a detector(s) in the detector array or replacing the detector array); or an interpolation is performed which includes the bad detector. However, interpolation techniques are only an approximation (“a guesstimate”) of what the information gathered by the bad detector should be and typically do not account for a significant difference between the bad detector and adjacent detectors used in the interpolation.
In addition, there are times when the X-ray scanner does not scan fast enough to keep up with scanning backlog. Increasing the scanning rate of the X-ray scanner can decrease the life of the scanner and its components. For example, when the rotational velocity of the gantry is increased there is an increase in load force placed on the gantry main bearing. This increased rotational loading causes additional load stress, which reduces bearing life in a disproportional manner. In addition, increasing the rotational rate of the gantry can also reduce the life of the charging capacitors.
When a scanner is out of service, a disruption in an ability to use the scanner creates delays and quite often a backlog of people waiting to utilize the scanner. In addition, increasing scanning rate in existing scanning systems diminishes the life of the scanner. Thus, there is a need to diminish scanning backlog and better utilize scanner resources.